Inspektor Chelmey
180px |Zitat=Der Fall liegt nun in den Händen der besten Männer von Scotland Yard! Oder zumindest von einem... Ihre Hilfe wird nicht länger benötigt, Professor! |Geschlecht=männlich |jname=チェルミー警部 |romaji=Cherumī Keibu (Chelmey Keibu) |ename=Inspector Chelmey |itname=Ispettore Chelmey |frname=Inspecteur Chelmey |spname=Inspector Chelmey |Aufenthalt=London |krname=체르미 경감 |nlname = Inspecteur Chelmey }} Inspektor Chelmey ist ein Hauptcharakter aus den Layton-Spielen und von Beruf Polizeibeamter von . Sein Assistent ist Wachtmeister Barton. Er ist ein guter Freund von Inspektor Clamp Grosky, der ebenfalls im Scotland Yard Hautgebäude arbeitet, aber hält nichts von der Detektivarbeit von Professor Layton und Luke. Persönliches Chelmey ist zwar aufgrund eines Eides, den er nach dem Tod seines Mentors Inspektor Gilbert ablegte, als Inspektor ziemlich engagiert, seine Kompetenz lässt jedoch leider manchmal einigermaßen nach. thumb|left|Artikel über einen von Chelmey gelösten Fall.Da der Chelmey, der im ersten Teil vorkommt, nur der verkleidete Don Paolo ist, taucht der echte Chelmey zum ersten Mal als Bild in einer Zeitung auf, in der von einem von ihm gelösten Mordfall berichtet wurde. Hier wird er als neutraler und offenbar fähiger Beamter dargestellt. Dennoch unterlaufen ihm im zweiten Teil, als Layton und Luke ihn erstmalig "live" erleben, einige schwerwiegende Fehler. Der Inspektor konnte bereits einige Erfolge in seiner Karriere feiern, was ihn sehr überheblich gemacht hat. Dies zeigt er deutlich gegenüber seinem Assistent Barton, dessen (oft berechtigte) Einwände er wütend abwürgt. Dennoch liegt ihm Barton sehr am Herzen, da er der Sohn von Inspektor Gilbert ist. Auch gegenüber Luke und Layton verhält er sich unnahbar und stur, da diese nur Hobbydetektive sind. Obwohl er mehrmals feststellen musste, dass ihre Schlussfolgerungen richtig sind, besteht er auf polizeilichen Alleingang. Seit Layton die Geschehnisse in Folsense jedoch fast im Alleingang aufgeklärt hat, erkennt Chelmey dessen Genie insgeheim durchaus an. Privat ist er dagegen ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, vor allem gegenüber seiner Frau Amelie, die ihm nach jedem gelösten Fall Süßkartoffelkipferln, seine Leibspeise, zubereitet. Chelmey hat schwarze Haare und einen riesigen Schnurrbart, den er täglich pflegt. Biografie Vorgeschichte Sieben Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung war Chelmey gerade zum Assistenten des damaligen Inspektors Gilbert befördert worden, mit dem er unter anderem den Fall um die Explosion der Zeitmaschine untersuchte, bei dem des Professors Freundin Claire ums Leben kam. Er verhörte Dr. Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks, doch der Fall wurde stillgelegt. thumb|left|Chelmey und GilbertGilbert lehrte Chelmey, wie wichtig es sei, nicht immer nur an die Arbeit, sondern auch an Familie zu denken. Als sie jedoch einen Verbrecher ausfindig machen konnten, hinter welchem Gilbert schon lange her gewesen war, wurde Chelmey zu übermütig und verließ die Deckung. Als Inspektor Gilbert ihn davon abhalten wollte, wurde der Gauner auf die beiden aufmerksam und schoss auf sie, was Gilbert das Leben kostete. Bevor er starb, bat er jedoch Chelmey, seine Arbeit bei Scotland Yard weiterzuführen. An diesem Tag schwor sich Chelmey einer der besten und aufopferungsvollsten Polizisten in ganz London zu werden, was ihm laut Inspektor Grosky auch "mehr als gelungen" war. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Im Scotland Yard ArchivChelmey arbeitet hier bereits als Inspektor in Scotland Yard. Er scheint gut mit Inspektor Grosky befreundet zu sein, unter anderem da Grosky Chelmey den Auftrag gibt, seine Arbeit zu verrichten während er in Misthallery ist, um den Phantom-Fall zu untersuchen. Chelmey lernt zu dieser Zeit lediglich des Professors Assistentin Emmy kennen, der er dabei hilft, im Archiv die Akte über den Tod von Evan Barde zu finden. Ihm fallen bei der anschließenden Untersuchung der Akte einige Ungereimtheiten bei der Erläuterung des Falls durch Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes auf. Nachdem Inspektor Grosky aus Misthallery zurückkehrt, trifft er Inspektor Chelmey und fängt mit ihm ein Gespräch über Inspektor Gilbert und Chelmeys Anfänge bei Scotland Yard an. An diesem Zeitpunkt erzählt Chelmey ihm zum ersten Mal, was damlas mit Gilbert vorgefallen ist. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Auf Isla PalomaInspektor Chelmey, der gerade geheiratet hat, taucht zusammen mit seiner Frau kurz beim Londoner Aerodrom in Freizeitkleidung auf, um in die Flitterwochen zu fliegen. Wie Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Aurora und Professor Desmond Locklair machen sie in einem Luftschiff eine Reise um die Welt. Das wurde ihm von seinem Vorgesetzten Hauptkommissar Dellmont gestattet. Sie sind in Al Somnia, Torrido, Hoogland, auf Isla Paloma und im Chîtaque-Dorf unterwegs. Am Ende ist er auch bei Groskys Beförderung für die Verhaftung von Leon Bronev anwesend, wobei er neidisch wirkt. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Inspektor Chelmey im ZeitungsartikelInspektor Chelmey taucht kurz nach dem Fund von Simon Reinhold auf und übernimmt den Fall. In einer Zeitung entdeckten Professor Layton und Luke einen Artikel über Inspektor Chelmey, welcher einen Fall gelöst hatte und diesen Erfolg mit dem Süßgebäck seiner Frau feierte. Dieser Artikel brachte Layton letztendlich auf die Idee, dass sie es in Saint-Mystère mit einem falschen Chelmey zu tun hatten. Der echte Inspektor Chelmey ist also nie in Saint-Mystère gewesen. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|Luke attackiert Chelmey.Der Inspektor betritt die Bühne, als er die Tür zur Wohnung von Dr. Schrader weit ausladend öffnet und erst einmal Luke zur Seite schubst, was auf großes Selbstbewusstsein schließen lässt. Ihm folgt sein Assistent Barton, den Layton und Luke ebenfalls zum ersten Mal sehen. Layton und Luke hatten die Polizei gerufen, nachdem sie den Doktor scheinbar tot vorgefunden hatten. Die Erfahrung von Saint-Mystère im Hinterkopf, stürzt sich Luke beim Anblick Chelmeys sofort auf diesen, um ihm seine vermeintliche Maske abzunehmen. Vielleicht ist dies ein weiterer Grund für Chelmeys Antipathie gegenüber Luke und Layton. Auch Barton schien sich jedoch wenig um Lukes Angriff zu kümmern. Für Chelmey schien der Fall schnell klar: Die Wohnung lag im achten Stock und war von innen abgeschlossen. Und da Dr. Schrader schon recht betagt war, legte er sich auf Tod durch Herzversagen fest. Dafür wollte er allen Ernstes das Dinosaurierskelett verantwortlich machen, das an der Decke hing. thumb|Chelmey erkennt seinen Fehler.Chelmey machte damit seinen ersten gravierenden Fehler, denn Layton hatte sofort (und Luke nach näherer Untersuchung) einen abgerissenen Vorhang entdeckt, der von einem Einbrecher zu einem Fluchtseil aus dem Fenster zum Nachbardach zusammengebunden wurde. Der Inspektor reagierte entsprechend überrascht, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und meinte, er wollte genau dasselbe sagen. Er musste sich nun auf einen Mord festlegen. Von Anfang an nahm er Luke und Layton nicht ernst, eine Kooperation kam für ihn nie in Frage. Doch auch Layton und Luke enthielten ihm ein wichtiges Fundstück vor: die Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express. Als Luke ein zerrissenes Foto in den Händen des Doktors findet und aufhebt, konfisziert es Chelmey wütend und wirft beide persönlich aus dem Zimmer. Im Express Seine folgenden Recherchen veranlassten ihn, im Luxusabteil des Molentary-Expresses dienstlich zu verreisen. Dort übernahm er den Fall von Babettes verschwundenem Kind. Durch Laytons Mitarbeit stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass damit kein richtiges Kind, sondern lediglich ihr entlaufener Hund Tom gemeint war, was Chelmey sehr aufregte. In Dropstone In Dropstone sucht er vergebens nach Sir Anderson, von dem er sich Informationen über die Schatulle versprach. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Layton und Luke kann er dessen Anwesen besuchen, ihm wird jedoch lediglich gesagt, dass Anderson gerade nicht anwesend sei. Er sammelt ausreichend Material über Folsense und reist im Zug weiter dorthin. In Folsense thumb|left|Chelmey sucht nach dem zerrissenen Foto.Diese richtigen Ermittlungsergebnisse wurden in Folsense von zwei weiteren schweren Pannen überschattet. Chelmey übersah ein Loch in seiner Jackentasche, wodurch die Schnipsel des Fotos aus Schraders Wohnung Kreuz und Quer in Folsense verteilt wurden. Auf dem Foto war die Schatulle der Pandora zu sehen, doch Chelmey hatte es nie geschafft, das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. In Anbetracht seines Patzers zeigte er sich kooperativ und beschrieb dem Professor und Luke seinen Weg - in Form eines Rätsels. Nachdem Folsense weitgehend erkundet wurde, wollte der Inspektor im Stadthotel im Kreise von Zeugen seinen Hauptverdächtigen präsentieren. Daher versammelte er Beluga, Sammy Thunder, Katia Anderson, Flora, Luke und Professor Layton. Da er glaubte, der Täter stünde mit dem Molentary-Express in Verbindung, fiel sein Verdacht auf den Schaffner Sammy, weil Beluga ein wasserdichtes Alibi hatte. Dadurch verdächtigte er aber letztendlich einen Unschuldigen. Von Professor Layton erfährt er schließlich, dass der wahre Dieb Don Paolo war, der sich als Flora verkleidet hatte. Nach dessen Enttarnung schafft es Chelmey jedoch nicht, ihn zu verhaften. Am Ende sieht man, wie Inspektor Chelmey Don Paolo jagt während Barton das Essen im Restaurant von Felix genießt. Die wandelnde Burg In diesem Buch zur Reihe hat Inspektor Chelmey mit Entführungsfällen zu tun, die mit einer mysteriösen Burg in Verbindung stehen, welche im Himmel gesichtet wurde. Die ewige Diva thumb|Chelmey auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Films ist Inspektor Chelmey auf der Tower Bridge zu sehen. Er, Barton und einige weitere Beamte von Scotland Yard haben sich dort versammelt, um dem Professor zuzuhören als dieser gerade erläutert, wer das Läuten der Glocke im Big Ben verhindert hatte. Als sich der Schuldige als Laytons Erzfeind Don Paolo, der sich als alte Frau verkleidet hatte, herausstellt und dieser daraufhin mit einer selbst gebauten Flugmaschine, die er als Regenschirm getarnt hatte, flieht, nehmen Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton sofort die Verfolgung in einem der Polizeiwagen auf. Die verlorene Zukunft Inspektor Chelmey mit Barton wurde zur Vorführung der Zeitmaschine von Dr. Alain Stolypin eingeladen, wo er Zeuge der Explosion wird, bei der sowohl der Doktor, einige Wissenschaftler als auch Londons Premierminister Bill Hawks verschwanden. Seitdem setzte er alles daran, ihr Verschwinden aufzuklären. Wie alle anderen auch ist er zunächst sicher, dass niemand die Explosion der Zeitmaschine überlebt haben kann. Ganz Scotland Yard steht jedoch vor einem Rätsel, da keine sterblichen Überreste gefunden werden konnten. Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall wird Chelmeys Büro von Luke und Professor Layton aufgesucht, welcher den Inspektor um Einsicht in die Akten wegen eines ähnlichen Unfalls vor 10 Jahren bittet, den Inspektor Chelmey damals mit seinem Vorgesetzten, Inspektor Gilbert, untersucht hatte. Chelmey erkennt Laytons Genie seit dem letzten Fall nun durchaus an und vermutet, dass der Professor eine heiße Spur hat. Im Gegenzug verlangt er daher, dass Layton ihm danach seine bisherigen Ermittlungen mitteilt. Wie erwartet glaubt Chelmey jedoch nicht, dass der Premier im London der Zukunft gefangen ist. Daher verfolgen er und Barton Layton, Luke und Flora ins Uhrengeschäft von Tickley und Hora, wo er den Professor zur Rede stellt. Tickley, der nicht abwarten will, betätigt kurz darauf die Zeitmaschine. Gegen Laytons Willen reisen neben Flora nun auch Chelmey und Barton ins London der Zukunft. Der Inspektor muss notgedrungen glauben, dass er in der Zukunft ist, und beginnt, die Anwohner mit wenig Fingerspitzengefühl zu befragen. Da er kein Verbrechen ungelöst lässt, kümmert er sich auch gleich um andere Verbrechen im zukünftigen London, wobei er auch ab und zu den Professor um Hilfe bittet. Einmal kommt er den Professor im Hotel Duke besuchen, wo er ihm berichtet, dass er auf den Straßen Londons eine Frau sah, die einem der Opfer von der Explosion vor 10 Jahren, Claire, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Dabei bezieht er sich auf Celeste Folley. thumb|left|Clives VerhaftungSpäter treffen Chelmey und Barton am Ufer der Themse erneut auf Layton und die anderen. Zusammen treffen sie im Lokal The Thames Arms auf Celeste und Don Paolo. Chelmey erlebt nun die Schlussfolgerungen von Layton, durch die sich das London der Zukunft als unterirdische Attrappe herausstellt. Als die Situation eskaliert und der wahren Stadt die Zerstörung durch die mobile Stahlfestung droht, machen er und seine Truppe sich sofort daran, die Einwohner der Stadt zur Oberfläche zu evakuieren. Am Ende verhaftet er den Täter Clive - jedoch nicht ohne eine spitze Bemerkung Richtung Bill Hawks. Am Ende ist außerdem zu sehen, wie er sich von Layton und Luke verabschiedet, die zum Hafen fahren. Crossover Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Chelmey begutachtet das verunglückte Auto.In diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe kommt Inspektor Chelmey wieder vor. Nachdem das Auto, im dem Sophie de Narrateur und Giovanni Jecole vor einigen mysteriösen fliegenden Hexen flohen, von zum Leben erwachten Stauten attackiert und auf einen Baum geschleudert wurde, erscheinen Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton mit einigen weiteren Polizisten in Polizeiautos, um die Sache zu untersuchen. Sophie floh kurz davor vom Ort des Geschehens, um Professor Layton an der Gressenheller Universität aufzusuchen. Schon am Unfallort vermutet Chelmey, dass Layton vielleicht erklären könnte, wie das Auto so hoch auf den Baum kam. In der Nähe der Tower Bridge reden Chelmey und Barton mit dem Professor und Luke über den Fall. Später sehen sich Phoenix Wright und Maya Fey vor dem Gerichtssaal von London einen Zeitungsartikel mit einem Bild an, das Inspektor Chelmey zeigt. Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Inspektor Chelmey lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *029 Fünf Verdächtige *062 Erbendreieck Die Schatulle der Pandora *020 Falscher Fuffziger *110 Wie lief Chelmey? Die verlorene Zukunft *105 Ertappt, Langfinger *117 Die mysteriöse Fliese *139 Goldversteck Der Ruf des Phantoms *061 Der Aktenordner Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Keine Rätsel. Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Als Inspektor Als Wachtmeister Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * "Chelmeys Gelöbnis" (Episode) * (zu Inspektor Grosky) * * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant "Ein Knochen auf Flitterwochen" (Episode) * * Die Schatulle der Pandora * (zu Layton) * * * Die ewige Diva * Die verlorene Zukunft * * (zu Luke) * * (zu Dimitri Allen) * * (zu Hawks) Wissenswertes *Obwohl es sich bei seiner Leibspeise auch in der amerikanischen Version des Spieles um Süßkartoffelkipferl handelt, ist es in der britischen Version einfach nur Kuchen. *Laut Emmy würden er und Barton ein gutes Komiker Duo abgeben. *Er hat zusammen mit Barton und Don Paolo einen Gastauftritt in einem der Rätsel der Woche in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms. *Seine Frau Amelie ist die kleine Schwester von Inspektor Grosky. *Im Englischen hat er den gleichen Sprecher wie Don Paolo und Professor Layton. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: *Japanisch: Shiro Saito *Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller *Deutsch: Jürgen Wolters Galerie Inspector Chelmey.jpg|Artwork aus Layton 1 Chelmey Layton 6.png|Inspektor Chelmey in Freizeitkleidung Chelmey2.jpg|Chelmey betritt die Wohnung des Doktors. Layton Luke Chelmey Barton.jpg|Chelmey und Barton in Schraders Wohnung Babette, Sammy, Chelmey and Barton CS01 DB.png|Im zweiten Spiel 250x250profiles_chelmeybarton.jpg|Profilbild von Chelmey und Barton aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft PL2Credits10.gif|Bei Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des zweiten Spiels PL2Credits12.gif|Chelmey jagt Don Paolo. PL2Credits14.gif|Im Molentary Express PL3 Credits07.png|Chelmey und Barton im London der Zukunft in den Credits des dritten Spiels PL3 Credits10.png|Beim Start von Don Paolos Flugmaschine PL3_Credits12.png|Beim Evakuieren der Einwohner PL3 Credits20.gif|Beim Abschied 111antwort.png|In einem Rätsel im zweiten Spiel en:Inspector Chelmey es:Inspector Chelmey Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von London Kategorie:Polizeibeamte